leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sett/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick ;* "I'm Undisputed." ;Ban ;* "Ay, never pick a fight ya' cant win." Joke *''"Love you, Ma. See ya tomorrow. Mwah."'' Laugh * Taunt ;* "If anybody wants a piece of me, Line starts right here." Movement Long Move * "I used to risk my neck in the pit, making someone else rich. Now we do it the other way around. I like that better." * "They called me 'Sett the Beast-Boy Bastard'. Hah. Now it's 'Sett the Beast-Man Bastard'. * "When you're on top, there's always some chump trying to drag you down. Pullin' at your feet, scuffin' up your nice shoes." * "They say you learn a lot from a beating. If that's true, I've made the whole world smarter." * "I remember my first fight. I ran home cryin' to momma... she wiped my tears with her claws." * "A wise master once said: 'Be like water.' Guess I'm kind of a tsunami." * "Looks like I brought my fists to a knife fight. Honestly, I feel bad for the knives." First Move * "Hey, uh, listen... My momma don't need to know any o' this. 'kay?" * "Five versus five? Heh. What kinda sicko is runnin' this rumble? * "Hey, is there a doctor on hand? Asking for my opponents." * "The boss is here. Hold your applause... seriously, be quiet. * "Wait, hold up. Are we gettin' paid for this?" * "Okay, everyone here knows how to throw a punch, right? 'cause I don't have time for lessons." * "Listen up, if any'a you don't die out there, I might have work for ya." Attacking *''"Nothin' personal."'' *''"You're in my pit now."'' *''"Only one of us is leavin'."'' *''"What'd you say 'bout my momma?"'' *''"You wanna go?"'' *''"Let's throw down."'' *''"You got nerve."'' *''"Watchu got?"'' *''"Tuck that chin, Boss."'' *''"Better keep those hands up."'' *''"Let's get to work."'' *''"Sup meat?"'' *''"Bring the ruckus?"'' *''"Let's give 'em a show."'' *''"Guess it's on."'' *''"This is the part where you bleed."'' *''"Time for a chin check."'' *''Snarl'' *''"Gotta put the stamp on 'em."'' *''"You know who you're messin' with?"'' *''"Come on, hit me."'' *''"Free whoopin's!"'' *''"You got my money?"'' *''"Pay up!"'' *''"Catch these hands!"'' *''"Bust 'em up!"'' *''"Get punch drunk."'' *''"Take your best shot."'' *''"Ring the bell."'' *''"You callin' me out?"'' *''"Oh, look. A punchin' bag."'' *''"Someone hold my coat."'' *''"Fist meet face."'' Using * "Play nice!" * "Bustin' heads!" * "Facebreaker!" Using * "NOW FOR THE FINISH!" * "GOIN' FOR A RIDE!" * "AAAAND SLAM!" * "THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Killing a Champion *''"Yeah... that's what I do."'' *''"Nope. Not a contender."'' *''"Ooh... you should get some ice on that."'' *''"Get 'em off my floor."'' *''"Get that money."'' *''"You might wanna stay down."'' *''"That's a KD... knock-dead."'' *''"You ain't the one."'' *''"Ya missed."'' *''"That's a concussion."'' Pentakill Using *''"Hold up. Gotta ice the knuckles."'' *''"Pause the fight! Forgot to stretch. Don't wanna pull nothin'."'' *''"Uh... be right back. Gotta check on some uh... legitimate business."'' *''"Little break between rounds, then come out swingin'."'' *''"Y'know, life's really all about the quiet time between beatdowns."'' *''"Things I love: my momma... breakin' necks... and fine Ionian silk."'' Death * "Four hundred eighty-three... and one. * "Low... blow..." * "I want... a rematch..." * "Good... fight." * "Wait...? Really...?" * "Sorry... Ma..." * "Tell ma... they started it..." * "Tell my pa... I hate him." ;Respawn * "It ain't how many times you get knocked down. It's how many times you get back up." * "I almost felt that one." * "Ah, great. Did that leave a mark?" * "So, that's losin', huh? Not my favorite thing." * "Ain't even thinkin' 'bout throwin' in the towel." * "Well... When life gives you lemons, punch life in the throat." * "Alright. I'm warmed up now." Category:Sett Category:Champion quotes